New Adventure, New Region
by Acchanmotto
Summary: Brendan is assigned a mission at this new region. He then meets a certain girl, who is forced to accompany him.
1. Something New For A Change

**Hey everyone Acchanmotto here...as the title says, this is a BrendanxDawn fanfic and I do ship these two. I would like to ask people to read even if you dont agree with the pairing. If you do, great! I'm really excited to write this fanfic and spent a lot of of time writing it. If you have any constructive criticism, good or bad, please tell me in the review. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Brendan X Dawn

As the sun slowly rose in the horizon of Lilycove city, Brendan slowly opened his eyes as the rays shined upon his face. He stretched, relieving his tense muscles from his slumber.

Across the boat, he saw his lifelong partner, Sceptile, still sleeping with his arms behind his head. Brendan smiled as he saw the twig that Sceptile kept in his mouth bob up and down with every breath. It was just strange how the pokemon was able to keep that thing with him everywhere he went. Brendan turned, looking at the city, and sighed. It was going to be another boring day. Life as a champion wasn't easy.

After beating Wallace, he quickly asked the water trainer to stay in the room, as Brendan was hoping to explore more of the Hoenn region. He then went to the Battle Frontier on the request of Scott, and easily beat that as well. So now, there was literally nothing to do.

It wasn't that he didn't like Hoenn, in fact quite the opposite. Hoenn was his hometown, and he loved every part of it. But when you're head and shoulders above the competition, it's not fun anymore. He even went back to Sky Pillar to see Rayquaza, wanting to interact with it, but the mighty dragon pokemon was nowhere in sight.

Lifting the white hat that had covered eyes when he was sleeping, he woke up Sceptile and they rode back the city, returning the boat to the man they borrowed it from. Standing outside the pokemon center, he called Salamence, and asked the red and blue dragon to fly him home.

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

It didn't take long for me to fly home, as Salamence was used to the destination, and dropped down in front of my home. Instantly, a swarm of little kids who recognized me mobbed me, asking for autographs, and other things like I was some kind of celebrity.

It took me a while to get out of that, but I thankfully entered my home unharmed.

My mom was busy sipping coffee, watching TV. The coffee maker was still running in the kitchen, and the she was watching some morning news. In the second the door closed, she turned around and smiled.

"Welcome home, honey. How is everything?"

I shrugged, notifying her that there wasn't much happening.

She sighed, and smiled. "You've been home more often, and everytime you've given me the same response. Do you think it's time to go somewhere else?"

My eyes widened. I've heard about other regions, and to be honest, have been interesting in visiting, but I couldn't leave my mom, or this place. I looked to the side and wrinkled my nose, pondering what to do.

I sat down on the couch as my mom went upstairs for a moment, then descended back down holding a piece of paper. She handed it to me, and looked up to her in confusion.

"What's this?"

She then went on to explain that Professor Birch gave her this ticket. I scanned over the ticket and saw that the ship was leaving in a week. Professor Birch wanted me to go on a journey to a new region. Apparently, I was supposed to meet up with the Professor over there. The urge to go tugged at my heart, but my priorities immediately stepped in. I looked at my mom with worry.

"What about you?"

She sat down next to me and took my hat, then tussled my hair. "I'll be fine. Your dad visits me all the time, and I'll always have memories. Just promise me, when all is said and done, you come back and visit."

I hesitated. I never forgot my mom. Even as I was taking on gym leaders and bad guys, visits to my mom were consistent, as the fear of her getting lonely was too much to bear in my heart.

She placed a hand on mine, and gave me a sad smile. "You have so many years ahead of you. Spending them like this isn't going to make you happy. All my years of youth are almost gone. I made sure that every moment of my young life was exciting. Brendan, you're only 13. You can't spend the rest of your life lying around."

Using her hand to push herself up, she went to the kitchen to get more coffee. I sat there, staring silently into space. When she came back out, I stood up and nodded to her.

"I'll go upstairs and pack my stuff".

Before any of us could do anything else, we heard something outside. Opening the door, our eyes widened. There in front of us was Sceptile being chased by the neighborhood kids. Seeing us, he ran back into house, and fainted onto the couch.

My mom giggled. "Oh, my. You shouldn't forget your Pokémon like that Brendan. I'll take care of him. You can go upstairs."

I nodded my thanks and walked up to my room.

For the next six days, I spent every minute with her. If I wasn't going to see her in a long time, then I might as well compensate for a little bit of the time that I'll miss. Somedays we would stay around Littleroot and just take walks to Oldale. Others we would on faraway places, taking Mr. Britney's boat and going to Dewford or the Battle Frontier.

* * *

On the day before the boat would leave, I treated her to the hot springs in Lavaridge. It was getting late, but we liked having not many people there, as we could talk about personal matters without worry. Sceptile, not able to take the heat of the springs for a long time, decided to sleep outside the springs. It wasn't surprising. This place was the place he didn't like the most. He got burned like fifty times at the gym.

Mom glanced up to the moon, and breathed happily and she relaxed her body. "The moon sure is bright tonight, huh, Brendan?"

But my mind wasn't on that. I didn't really mean to change the subject, but the question just blurted out in my mind. "Why can't you come with me?"

I didn't hear her say anything. Just the water that moved around us. After a moment, she said, "Do you know why you are a champion and your dad is only a gym leader?"

I looked at her confused.

She continued to look up at the moon. "Your dad could be just as good as you, but there was one thing that he never showed to anybody, not even you." I stared at her in disbelief.

My dad? No way. Everyone looked up to him. Before people started looking at me as the champion, they just called me "Norman's son".

She proceeded. "There were times when your dad couldn't believe in himself. He believed in his pokemon, true, but when you really, really pushed him, there was nothing he could do. Do you think he could've beaten the elite four, much less the champion?"

I slowly shook my head, not wanting to offend my dad who I looked up to so much, yet if I couldn't say that he could because he didn't.

Finally, she took her eyes off the glare of the moon, and stared at me. "Brendan, you've come a long way. You've gone farther than your dad can ever imagine. It's time for you to go even further."

I soaked in her words, and nodded my head, not sure at all what to say. The only thing that I was sure of was that I was going on a very, very long vacation.

* * *

I didn't get a second of sleep, but in the morning I was fully awake. It was 11 in the morning, and I was patiently waiting in line for the cruise. I took off my hat to not raise any suspicions that I was the kid champion, and so far it was working. Sceptile trotted after me, annoying the people who behind me, but if they complained, I would shrug and say, "Sorry, sir, he doesn't like the poke ball."

It took the crew a while to get everything ready since the boat was coming from a different region, but once the boat departed, the passengers stood on the deck, waving goodbye to the people on the port. I stood in the very front, but did not wave. I just stared at my mom and exchanged nods. No "goodbye" or "I love you", just a simple nod that told the other that we were going to see each other again.

**So that is chapter 1. Sorry if Brendans mom was in a lot of this lol dont worry this isnt a fanfic about Brendan and his mom. Dawn will come later. And I am also aware that Brendan has a Sceptile rather than the usual Swampert. Sorry to the people out there...I just feel that he looks better with it...yea start booing me lol please review! Thank you!**


	2. Action at Sea!

**Hi Guys, This is Chapter 2. Thank you for those you who are, following, review, and most of all just reading. It really encourages me. I can exactly say that I will be consistent in terms of updating. I will try my best to keep on going, and since spring break is approaching, I might be updating more. But for right now, I have no idea. On to the story!**

Chapter 2 Brendan X Dawn

They served lunch in a buffet, and I placed the food in a box, wanting to go back to the cabin to eat with my pokemon. Suddenly a foot came out and I tripped, dropping the food I was holding. I looked up, glaring at the people who were laughing at my expense.

There were three of them, two of them with backwards snapbacks and tank tops with sagging jeans, and one, clearly, the leader, was bald and had tattoos imprinted in his head. He had a hoodie on, and athletic shorts.

Not wanting to pick a fight, I collected myself and proceeded to get back up. As an employee came over to help me clean up, the teenagers continued to taunt us.

The girl who was helping me clean looked up at them and was about to say something, but I grasped her shoulder and shook my head.

"But-" she replied.

I glared at her, silencing her. We stood up together, and I said, "There's no need to try to shut these idiots up."

Apparently, this aggravated the leader, and he shoved me.

"What the hell did you say, punk? You think that you're cool or something? Kid, if you're gonna bad-mouth me, then you better back it up."

I didn't look at him, or his pals, or the lady, or the whole crowd whom were staring at us since we interrupted their meal. I grabbed another plate, and said simply. "Top deck in one hour."

I ignored everyone after that, especially the guy's shouting and ranting at me, getting more food, and walking back to my cabin.

I fed each pokemon one by one, as the cabin wasn't big enough to hold all six of them. We ate quickly, and rested up, preparing for the long day ahead of us. After all the ship wouldn't get to the destination until 4 P.M.

At 2:30, I walked up to the deck, and sat down in the ground, waiting.

Sure enough, he came.

The guy looked at me, sneering. "Get ready to eat those words that you said, kid".

I didn't say anything. I stood up, slipped on my hat, and walked to the spot across from him.

*Third Person*

Smirking confidently, he pulled out a poke ball and chucked it into the air. "Go, Mightyena!" His creature appeared in a flash of red light. The fierce-looking pokemon with the black fur over the grey snarled at Brendan.

Unfazed, Brendan nodded to Sceptile, who jumped out on the field, unleashing a roar.

"Go, Mightyena! Attack with Take Down!" The wolf pokemon charged at Sceptile at full speed, lowering its head for impact.

"Slam".

Instead of dodging, Sceptile jumped and turned in midair, positioning its tail over the adversary and pounding his sharp tail onto Mightyena. Then using Mightyena as a Launchpad, propelled itself up in the air once again.

"Solarbeam".

The balls on Sceptile's back began to glow, absorbing the sunlight. Then two seconds later a massive beam emerged from Sceptile's mouth, consuming Mightyena.

When the dust cleared, the Pokémon laid on the side, dazed.

Mightyena returned to his poke ball, and his trainer glared at Brendan. He reached for his next poke ball.

(15 minutes later)

He was on his knees, panting. His six poke balls were scattered around him while Brendan, clearly bored after winning, walked away with Sceptile.

"…how…did you…do that?"

Not saying anything, he proceeded to walk back to his cabin. He didn't get very far, however, as someone stood in his way.

"Not bad, trainer."

A white hat covered most of her navy blue hair, and she wore a pink, thick jacket even though it wasn't really cold. She carried a white duffel bag, and wore pink boots that shone. She had a pleasant smile, as if hoping for something.

*Brendan's POV"

I was used to popularity. Beating Wallace, unfortunately got me a lot of it, and I had to cope with it for several years. If she was some sort of fangirl, then I could probably just help her with whatever she needed then leave.

I scratched the back of my head, not wanting to boast, and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks".

She giggled, and grabbed my hand. I stood there, shocked, not knowing what to do. She nodded her head to the snack bar, asking me to hang out with her.

I looked over at Sceptile, who stood there staring at us, then at me, winking quickly. Before I could do anything else, I was dragged away by this girl.

She turned out to be really social. Her name was Dawn and she had come from the Sinnoh region. Apparently, she was on this mission to help an old friend of hers. At first, the conversation was really awkward, but I guess I couldn't stay secluded for long.

Suddenly, she grabbed my hand again, and a spark came in her eyes.

"Battle me."

I looked at her incredulously, but not wanting to offend her, I stammered.

"U-um, are you sure? I m-mean…"

She smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Don't tell me that you're scared of losing to a girl?"

That ticked me off. Even though she didn't know who I was, my pride had to step its fat ass in the way. I immediately retaliated. "No way. If it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get."

She nodded, satisfied.

I looked across the deck, the same spot where I took down that asshole. Hopefully, she would propose a challenge...but then again, maybe not. I sighed, just wanting to get over with this.

Dawn started to giggle, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

She pointed to me and said, "You. You're underestimating me."

Shit…so apparently, she can read minds.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. People who underestimate me usually lose."

This time, I chuckled, making her wonder what I was thinking.

"Fine" I grabbed my first poke ball, getting ready. "Rise! Salamence!" The dragon pokemon pounded the field, in an intimidating fashion, and roared as it's blue and red body shone in the sun.

Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Wow, not bad. Let's see how it fairs against Empoleon!" She sent out her pokemon, a blue and black penguin with blades as flippers. It stared back at Salamence, with the same glare.

"Alright, I'll take first move. Go, Hydro Pump!" The pokemon sent out a huge stream of water at Salamence.

"Salamence, counter with Dragon Pulse!"

Salamence unleashed a turquoise sphere of energy, then shooting at the stream of water. The sphere shot through the water, separating it, and continued to advance toward Empoleon. However, before the sphere got too close, the penguin simply slashed through the attack, causing the attack to vanish in thin air.

Brendan was taken aback. "No way".

Dawn giggle slightly to herself. "I told you not to underestimate me. Now Empoleon, Metal Claw!"

The pokemon propelled itself towards Salamence, its flipper flashing grey.

"Salamence, take to the sky!" Brendan commanded his pokemon just before he was hit. The dragon flapped its wings, and ascended above the ground.

But she wasn't done yet.

"Don't give up yet! Attack with Aqua Jet!" Empoleon, this time, hurled itself toward the flying dragon, covering itself with water vortex.

"Damn, she's not giving me an opening." Brendan muttered to himself before shouting, "Use Giga Impact!"

Salamence shot himself at Empoleon, mustering all his energy, creating a forcefield that spiral around him as he brought himself down on the water pokemon. Just before Salamence could bring himself down on Empoleon, however, the pokemon seemingly disappeared.

The dragon looked around, and Brendan suddenly noticed a white cloud that had covered the field, preventing Salamence to find the penguin.

"What happened?"

She giggled even more, and said, "Simple, I used Mist. Now your pokemon will have a hard time finding my pokemon"

"Empoleon, Ice Beam!"

A white blue ray shot out at Salamence, pummeling the pokemon into the ground.

"Salamence, No!"

Dawn smiled and shrugged. "You're not that bad, I guess. You made it kinda fun. But it's time I end this. Empoleon, Aqua Jet!"

Once again, the pokemon enveloped inself in the a vortex of water, hurling itself at an injured Salamence.

**And this is where Dawn appears...no fluff yet though... Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Forbidden Move

**Ok! Chapter Three Up! I'm really concerned on how my battle scenes are. Not just on the content, but like how long each one of them are…at this rate it would take me 100 chapters to finish this fanfic! Heheh…well, enjoy!**

*Brendan's POV*

I had no other options. It was my last resort. I was very hesitant, as its damage was uncontrollable. The last time I used it though…

* * *

*_Flashback*_

_Wallace's Milotic slammed its tail into Salamence, throwing it against the wall. He followed up with a Hydro Pump, damaging Salamence even more. _

_I looked back at my pokemon, she stared at me with sorrow. We were just on the brink of giving up. _

_It seemed that my "luck" had run out. _

_We were both down to our last pokemon, but his Milotic clearly had the advantage, since Salamence had to take down a pokemon before facing Milotic. _

_Sceptile would have fared much better, but his stupid Tentacruel had to poison him. _

_Salamence got back up, giving an roar, but it was clear that she was tired. But she was trying, and why shouldn't I? If this was going to be a defeat, so be it. At least, we came down guns blazing. I looked at my partner, and she stared at me back, and we nodded. She gave one last roar, but it was like nothing I had ever heard from before. I looked up at her, and stared in disbelief, as if I was dreaming. Salamence was on fire. Not figuratively, literally. _

"…_.Salamence….are you ok?" Her eyes seemed to burn and she flew up in the sky, and stared down at Milotic, then went down head first at the opponent. _

_Wallace narrowed his eyes, then yells, "Use Ice Beam!"_

_Milotic sent out a stream of ice, but Salamence simply evaded it, much to Wallace's surprise. He brought himself down on Milotic, and then started an onslaughter of pummeling, as if he was a wild pokemon on a rage. _

_I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Salamence like this…had to stop. _

_Wallace was concerned too. He immediately returned Milotic, as his pokemon fainted, but Salamence continued to destroy. She blasted the walls, shredded up the ground. I looked at her with teary eyes, I hated seeing her like this, and tried to snap her out of it._

"_Salamence, Stop!" But she kept on. Her eyes were blank, and she even sent an attack towards me. _

"_Get down!" Before I could do anything, I was tackled by Wallace. I laid under him in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on. My pokemon, Salamence, was turning into a machine of destruction. And worst of all, I couldn't do anything about it._

_Then, as if by magic, she stopped. The rage that was inside her was gone. Her eyes showed life again. She stared at me and Wallace, all of us stunned. Then she dropped back down to the floor, confused. _

_Frightened, I immediately sent her back in her poke ball, and looked up to the champion, not even caring that I had already dethroned him. He appeared still dazed, but snapped out of it._

_I asked what had happened during battle after I was crowned champion. _

"_That move was Outrage". _

"_Outrage?"_

_He nodded in response. "An extremely powerful move that only specific dragon-type pokemon can use. I've heard of it before, but never seen it action." He then chuckled to himself. "Well, my first experience wasn't the most pleasant one, to say the least."_

_I bowed my head in apology. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know that she was that powerful."_

_He placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to comfort me. "I understand. You're still young. The time will come. After all, you are the champion, right?" He looked at me with a mischievous smile, and gave a playful wink._

_I smiled. It was nice to have someone like him. Even a champion needed some support. Speaking about champion…_

"_Can you stay in my place?" _

_Wallace looked at me with surprise. "Doesn't the new champion want to stay where the champion belongs?"_

_I nodded my head, "Yeah, but I want to go and discover more. I feel that there's something out there waiting for me!"_

_Wallace smiled. "Of course, but you should remember, that you are the champion. You're duties will represent this Hoenn region."_

_I thanked him and left._

* * *

_*Third Person POV*_

_Wallace watched to boy leave. Even though he was no longer the champion, he still wished the boy his best. He smiled, like a father watching his son take on the rest of the world. The two had great respect for each other, and facing each other to determined who stay champion was just an experience that both of them enjoyed._

"_You must be getting rusty."_

_Wallace didn't need to turn his head to see who was there. He knew already. "Fancy of you to drop and watch the battle, Steven Stone."_

_The man revealed himself. He donned a black suit and pants with a red tie, along with his spiky light blue hair. _

_He looked at the former champion, shaking his head. "That last attack, though…wow, we're lucky it didn't get any worse than that". _

_Wallace nodded his head, "Right, but he'll figure it out. I'm sure he can". Then he turned his head, smiling. "He really is a special kid."_

* * *

_Brendan stood outside Evergrande City, holding a specific poke ball in his hand. It was a usual instinct to call her out, but after what happened, he was hesitant. Mustering up some courage, he called out Salamence, and together, they flew back home._

_*_Flashback_ end*_

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

"Salamence, Out-"

I stopped. I couldn't do this. If I activated the move, then what would happen? The people would be endangered. Dawn would be endangered. I almost hurt myself and Wallace. I can't let any more people get hurt.

But I had to do something. Salamence never lost a battle. Never. And that wasn't going to start today.

"Salamence, Dragon Claw!"

Just in the nick of time. She parried the attack, even sending Empoleon back a few steps.

* * *

Dawn stood there with wide eyes, as she was sure that she had finished him off.

Brendan grinned, and said. "Don't think I'm out of the game yet. Salamence and I have been in so much more than you think! Dragon Dance!"

It wasn't really a dance, rather it was a move that really amped Salamence up. She unleashed and flew to the sky with unseen energy from a pokemon that was hurt pretty badly.

"It's over! Salamence, Double Edge!"

Salamence folded it's wings and descended into Empoleon in a lightning flash speed, before Dawn could even call out a counter.

Empoleon laid on the floor, completely knocked out as Salamence flew down next to Brendan.

Dawn walked up to her beloved pokemon, rubbed its head and said, "You did amazing, Empoleon. Thank you so much", as she returned it to its poke ball. She walked back to her opponent, who was congratulating his pokemon. She approached him, and said, "Good job".

Before he could say anything else, the captain came on the speaker.

"**We will be arriving at our destination in about twenty minutes**".

Brendan returned Salamence, slipped in his hands into his pockets and said, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. I hope to see you again."

He started to walk back to his cabin, but she still had something to say.

"Wait, you still haven't told me your name!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around, simply replying, "Brendan", then walking off.

* * *

He sat in his cabin, checking everything in his bag.

The captain's voice came up again, notifying that they had arrived.

"**We have now arrived at the Oubre Region. Thank you so much for sailing with us. We hope you come again!"**

Brendan stared at his ticket.

"Oubre Region…", he quietly muttered to himself. Then shouldering his backpack, he walked out the door to join the group of people that were getting off the ship.

He didn't see that girl, and when the ladder came down, he followed the people down into the city. Above the port there was a sign saying **"Welcome to Eglin City!" **

**Wow…so we've seen Brendan's first flashback, and he pulls off a close one from Dawn…please review! I'm already thinking of the next chapter and would really like some advice in the future! …Oh, and to everyone who are hating on me for the names, I'm sorry LOL**


	4. Mission at Hand

**So I was so into writing the previous chapter that I continued into Chapter four. The reason why I didn't post it is cuz I wanted to see how the story would turn out before I went too far. So yea, for all of you who are anxious to see what is going on next…Here you go!**

*Brendan's POV*

The city was a port city, but there were some skyscrapers, and it was pretty nice, kind of reminding me of Lilicove, but a lot less glamorous. No contests or massive department buildings, more of the port cities you would see.

On the paper I received, it said that I had to meet this professor at his lab. Crap, I never been in this place before and he expects to me find it?

It took a while, with a lot of asking, but I finally found it. And I was impressed. The place was massive, putting Professor Birch's place to shame. I opened the door, and looked around. There were a numerous amount of scientists working at different stations, each testing out a pokemon.

I wondered out loud. "Wow, whoever made this must be a genius." Apparently, too loud, because someone behind me replied, "That person would be me."

Immediately turning around, I saw a man around college age in a lab coat. He had messy brown hair, and really blue eyes. He was about average height, just barely taller than me.

Straightening myself up, I offered my hand, and introduced myself. "I'm really sorry about being late, I'm Brendan."

He smiled back, and shook my hand, "It's alright. It's your first time here. I've heard about you, and believe me, the honor is mine. Please follow me into my room."

We brought me to stairs at the farthest end of the building and into a room. It was quite dark, as the only thing besides a desk with a phone and lamp on it were stacks of papers on the sides of the wall. The desks had three chairs, two on the closer side, one on the other. There, sitting one of the closer chairs, I saw the very last thing I expected and wanted to see.

Dawn turned around, just as we entered. We stared at each other with wide eyes, before shouting out at the same time, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The Professor chuckled, and commented, "Oh, so you have met before? You have introduced yourself?"

We both nodded, eager to know what was going on.

The Professor continued, sitting down in his chair, "Well then, let's cut to the chase. My name is Professor Hayden. I have contacted the professors of the Hoenn and Sinnoh region, asking for two bright young kids to help me on a mission. So I was informed that Brendan and Dawn, accomplished trainers will be sent to me. And here you are."

Dawn immediately piped up, "Professor, why two, I mean, no disrespect, but shouldn't a trainer be able to complete this mission by oneself?"

Professor Hayden shook his head. "That's what I want to tell you. We have had one trainer, who grew just around the same time as you. I had asked him to complete a pokedex just like the ones that you had received. However, after he beat the whole pokemon league, he disappeared."

I raised my eyebrows, immediately curious "Disappeared? How?"

Professor Hayden shrugged, "I can't say. I've tried contacting him, but nothing has come up. Many people are worried about him, and I hope that you two can find him together. With two people, the chances of something bad happening are much less. I know that it is hard for the two of ou to be put together so suddenly, but I beg of you, please find him."

He then nodded to us, saying, "You also have your pokedex, so I hope that you can collect data along your journey".

I turned to my new partner, and back to the professor, and said, "When do we start?"

There was a café near the lab, so we rested there for a while. I sat in a chair outside the place, sipping a drink while Dawn was doing some research, holding up a map. After some studying, she slapped the map down on the table, immediately startling me and Sceptile.

The map showed the whole region, with a massive body of land on the northern side that stretched past the middle of the map; on the southern side were two other bodies of land, along with a small island between. The rest of the land was covered in water.

She pointed to the smallest body of land on the south-eastern part of the region. Her finger was on a circle near the sea, saying. "We are here. It seems that this trainer went from this island and went around like this." She traced the region, going north to the northeastern part of map, into the huge mass of land. Then, her finger went from east to west, then south, ending on the land that was on the southwestern part of the map. Tapping her finger on the land, she said, "This is where the Elite Four and Champion are.

That got me interested. I had completely forgotten about the Pokemon League, and eagerly asked, "They have gym leaders here, right? Then, where the first?"

Dawn looked at me confused, and nodded slowly, "Yeah, but we are going on a mission, not to beat every gym leader."

I planted my hand on the table with even more force than I thought I had, and proudly announced, "It's true we are on a mission, but I'm a trainer, and I have to take on the gym leader!"

Probably a bit too loud, because someone said behind us, "Taking on the gym leader, huh?"

Both of us turned around, and saw this brown-haired boy sitting in a table across from us, resting his legs on the table. He had a black shirt on, with brown jeans. He wore plainly, but there was something about him that made him seem like a cocky person. He casually threw a poke ball up in the air, while talking to us.

"You sound just like him."

I narrowed my eyes, "Just like who?"

He sneered to me in response. "Just someone I know. Doesn't matter. You'll never be as good as him. Heck, you're not even as good as me."

I stood up, furious. "You don't even know who I am, and you're already judging me?! Why don't we battle to find out?"

He waved me off, smirking. "I don't have time to deal with nobodys like you. Look, kid, you got courage. I'll give you that, but you don't have anything to back it up. So take your girlfriend and go home. Until you prove that you're actually good enough to win, then I'll take you on" He then walked off, giving us a "Smell ya later."

Before I could do anything else, Dawn placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head. Hesitantly, I sat back down, drinking more of my beverage, as if it was calming me down. I looked at her, realizing that she was blushing. I placed my drink down, asking, "What is it?"

She looked away, immediately, replying, "Nothing…"

My eyes went back to the map, and I noticed that there was a gym in the city. I took a glance at the time, seeing that it was only 5. I stood up, folding up the map, and said, "Let's go to the gym!"

She gazed up at me, but before she could do anything, I ran off, looking for a directory to find the gym. She then followed me, telling me to wait up.

**Ho Ho! So we finally have a reaction from Dawn. Don't worry, there's more to come. And if you guys have followed the video game story or the manga, then you would probably know who the boy is. He will be revealed later in the story for those who don't know. **

**A****nd here is a spoiler! ****The next chapter will be the first gym battle. **I'm really nervous and will try my best because this battle will probably take up the whole chapter. So wish me luck! Thank you and please don't forget to review!


	5. First Gym Battle

**Phew! …so *pant* exhausted…WOW! I had no idea that it was going to be this strenuous! Well, I should stop talking because this chapter sucked the life out me. Enjoy!**

*Third Person POV*

They found the gym, which had turned out to be a restaurant. Dawn walked up behind Brendan, who was staring at the building.

She looked at him curiously, "Are you sure this is the gym?"

Brendan shrugged. "Well, that's what that guy said. Let's go inside."

They walked into an elegant looking restaurant. Dim lights covered most of the customers, and the place was full of chatter. A waiter walked up to them, bowing slightly.

"May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a gym battle with the leader. "

The waiter looked at him in surprise, then stuttered, "Y-your name, sir?"

"Brendan"

The waiter disappeared into a room for a few seconds, then came out with a man in a formal suit. His tie had green, blue, and red stripes. He was quite tall, probably middle-aged. He approached the two trainers, and bowed.

"My name is Mack, and I'm the gym leader of this place. You have come to challenge me?"

Brendan eagerly nodded, and introduced himself.

The gym leader raised his eyebrows in admirance. "THE Brendan, Champion of Hoenn?" Brendan nodded, surprised that people this far from Hoenn knew his name, and to be honest, quite pleased.

Mack bowed once again, then chuckled. "Now I know that I won't be going against any novice here. Come, let us take the stage." He pointed to an elevated platform at the very end of the building.

Seeing the stage, Brendan's eyes lit up, and he ran to the stage, startling some of the customers that were eating. Sceptile eagerly went the stage with him.

Dawn giggled, and told the waiter, "You'll have to excuse him. He's a very hyper person when it comes to battles".

Mack soon followed Brendan as the waiter announced that there would be battle for entertainment, attracting everyone's attention.

Glass walls shot up, barricading the stage from the audience.

Brendan faced the gym leader, readying himself. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he pulled out a poke ball, and hurled it.

"Let's go, Tyranitar!"

The pokemon with green armor appeared, horns and spikes around its body. He let out a massive roar as it stomped on the ground

Mack nodded in approval before pulling out his poke ball.

"I hope you understand that even though I am the first gym leader, I will not be going easy. My family carries an excellent training and cooking tradition. I cannot let them down. But you are a champion. You understand. Go Chesnaught!"

A humanoid pokemon appeared, a white and green pokemon with arms, growling slightly at Brendan. Brendan pulled out his pokedex, curious of the new pokemon.

"**Chesnaught, the Grass and Fighting Pokemon. Chesnaught's tackle is strong enough to flip a 50-ton bus."**

Brendan looked up from his Pokedex gazing in awe at this new pokemon. He thought to himself, "Fighting type counters my dark type, and Grass counters rock, well two can play at that game."

"Ok Tyranitar, attack with Aerial Ace!"

Tyranitar took off, and sprinted at Chesnaught, with every step it got faster.

Mack immediately responded, "Use Spiky Shield!" Chesnaught turned around, showing off the spikes on his back. On instinct, Tyranitar stopped itself from getting too close.

Mack then held out a poke ball, returning Chesnaught, much to Brendan's surprise. He then hurled out another one.

"Go, Delphox"

This time, a fox-like pokemon appeared. The top half had yellow fur, while the bottom half had red. The pokemon stood on two legs, and held a stick.

Mack smiled proudly.

"Delphox is a Fire and Psychic Pokemon. You'll have a much harder time defeating it than Chesnaught."

Brendan was taken aback. "Wait, but Delphox is Psychic and that's weak to Dark."

Mack nodded, "True, but there are other factors. Now Delphox, attack with Fire Blast! The pokemon sent a huge star of flames at Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar, use Iron Defense!"

Tyranitar's armor flashed gray and protected itself flames, which dispersed the attack. Brendan smiled. "Sorry, but with Tyranitar's defense, fire can be easily taken out. Tyranitar, finish up the attack!" Tyranitar charged again at Delphox, but the pokemon immediately dodged the attack. "Tyranitar, keep going! Dark Pulse!" This time, the pokemon drew a black aura and hurled it at Delphox. Once again, the pokemon dodged. Brendan went on still. "Tyranitar, use Shadow Claw", his pokemon's claw turned black and it jumped at Delphox.

"Protect"

Delphox created a forcefield, and Tyranitar tried to slash through, but to no avail.

"Future Sight" Delphox's eyes flashed, but besides that, nothing happened.

Dawn stared on the side, obviously intrigued in the battle. She muttered to herself, "Future Sight, a move that only strikes later after it's activated…"

Mack then commanded, "Delphox, follow up with Fire Spin!" Delphox raised its arms, and a vortex of flames surrounded Tyranitar, damaging it severely.

"Tyranitar, no! Get out of there!"

Mack tsked, and explained, "He cannot. Fire Spin traps the opponent, so Tyranitar has nowhere to go. Will-O-Wisp!" This time, the pokemon unleashed spheres of purple flame, and they entered the vortex that Tyranitar was trapped in. The flames turned purple and enhancing the damage done on Tyranitar. Then, Mack told his pokemon, "Stop."

The flame resided, and Tyranitar, dropped to the ground, struggling to get back up. He barely was able to, but it didn't matter to Mack, who simply said, "It's over." Suddenly, a huge hunk of psychic energy was blasted from all different directions on Tyranitar, and the pokemon fainted.

Brendan stared wide-eyed at his opponent, then immediately returned his pokemon and closed his eyes in regret. Mack grunted and said, "You were too eager to take advantage of the typing benefit that you forgot of Delphox's abilities."

*Brendan's POV*

I apologized to Tyranitar, then pulled out another poke ball, this time more determined. I smiled. It was a long time since I was challenged like this. This was the thing that I live for. I cocked my arm back, and brought out my second pokemon. "Go, Slaking!"

This time, a monkey-like pokemon appeared. It was very lazy-looking, as it rested on its side, yawning. But I trained this pokemon. It looked lazy, but that was only a façade. Slaking was very powerful.

Mack narrowed, pondering about this curious option. "Slaking? A slow, powerful pokemon…Interesting… Delphox, Fire Blast!"

But I was ready, "Slaking, Detect!" Slaking, snapped up, and immediately dodged to the side. "Slaking, counter with Focus Punch!" Slaking then sent a fist into Delphox's stomach, pummeling it to the ground. "Follow up, with Body Slam!" While Delphox was down, Slaking then jumped and slammed its entire being onto the pokemon. When he lifted, Delphox was knocked out.

Mack returned the pokemon, with wide eyes. "Amazing. Your Slaking is quite the deceiver. Alright, then I'll send out Chesnaught!"

His first pokemon appeared once again, and I clenched my fist, ready. "Slaking, attack with Fire Punch!"

Mack responded immediately, "You're getting sloppy. Use Mud Shot!" Chesnaught sent out a stream of mud, which prevented Slaking from getting any further, in fact pushing it back. "Chesnaught, Hammer Arm!" Chesnaught jumped in the air, bringing down his forearm onto Slaking. But I was just as quick. "Slaking, Ice Punch!" With exceptional speed, Slaking countered with a massive punch that was frozen solid.

The two attacks missed each other, and both pokemon were hit with the other's attack. The recoil sent both of them backwards, and they continued to stare at each other, even more amped up. I was ready to hit him as hard as we could. "Go, Giga Impact!"

He yelled back, "Wood Hammer!"

Both of our pokemon attacked with full force, each not giving up an inch, and when the forces collided, the impact of the attacks forced me a step back. Somehow, the glass walls were able to resist the attack, and when the damage subsided, both pokemon lay on the ground, knocked out.

Both trainers returned the pokemon, and we stared at each other with admiration, not needing to speak any words. Mack pulled back, and released his last pokemon. On Mack's side, a Frog-like pokemon with blue colors jumped on the field. It's tongue seems to stretch around its neck, and it looked quite nimble.

"Greninja, a water and dark type pokemon. Choosing a slow pokemon would be a huge mistake."

I smiled, and knowing the situation, nodded my head to Sceptile, who stepped out on the field, facing Greninja.

Mack nodded, impressed on his choice. "So speed for speed, huh? This may seem more a race rather than a battle."

I pumped my fist in confidence. "It doesn't matter what, we going to win! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile's blade on his arm sharpened, and he charged at his opponent. Mack retaliated, "Night Slash!"

Greninja shot itself at Sceptile, and the two pokemon engaged in an impressive battle of slashing and hacking with insane speed. Sceptile parried a slash from Greninja, but the water pokemon jumped and somersaulted in the air.

"Use Water Shuriken!"

Like a ninja, the pokemon released several water star projectiles at Sceptile. Sceptile resisted easily, but the force of the attack forced him to cover, giving Greninja a slight opening.

"Faint Attack!"

The water pokemon disappeared in mid-air, then a split second later, struck Sceptile, appeared on the behind his opponent. Sceptile gasped in pain, but didn't falter. Instead, he lifted his arms, and a barrage of leafs shot up from the ground under Greninja. He turned around, and once again, used Leaf Blade, but Greninja was just as resilient, as he used Echoed Voice, and sonic waves shot out of his mouth, forcing Sceptile back and separating the leafs.

Mack leered confidently, "Your Sceptile is quite talented, but Greninja is just as fast, if not faster. Shadow Sneak!"

Once again, Greninja disappeared and then appeared behind Sceptile, striking him in the back with his elbow. Then, he hopped up and pounded Sceptile in the ground using Smack Down. As gravity took over and Greninja started to fall, the blue pokemon raised his fist, ready from the final blow.

But it would never come.

"Sceptile, False Swipe!"

With perfect timing, Sceptile's slashed at Greninja, but the move was only a fake, and Sceptile never meant to hurt Greninja, but Greninja flinched and landed on the ground next to Sceptile. Seeing an opportunity, I advanced. "Dragon Claw!"

Sceptile slashed at Greninja with his claws, then hooked him up, sending Greninja in the air. I grinned, and continued, "Now X-Scissor!" Sceptile then launched himself in the air, crossing his arms, then uncrossing them in lightning speed, slicing at Greninja. Now Sceptile was higher than his opponent, and as they were both falling down, I yelled out the final attack. "Focus Blast!"

Sceptile mustered all his mental energy and then some, as he formed a sphere of all his power, then hurled at Greninja, who couldn't dodge due to the fact that he was falling down without control. The sphere struck him and they rocketed down to the floor. When the dust cleared, Greninja laid fainted, and Sceptile landed gracefully by my side.

Mack stood in shock, then smiled and applauded. "Very impressive indeed."

In pure joy, I jumped and hugged Sceptile, who gave back the embrace. It seemed that it doesn't matter how many gym leaders I faced, we always came through. It never changed, and my reaction to every win never changed as well.

Suddenly, the audience erupted in a loud applause, obviously pleased of the show we put on. I looked around, proud of myself, but more proud of my pokemon.

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Brendan stood outside the restaurant. It was 7:30, the restaurant's closing hour. The boat to the next town left at 8, and Dawn really wanted them to get there on time.

Mack stood with his waiter, looking at the young boy with high regards. He held out a badge, that had three circles on it, one red, one blue, and one green. He handed it to him proudly. "Brendan, you gave me a battle that I will never forget. It was an honor to fight against the Hoenn champion. I present to you, the Choice Badge."

Brendan took the badge carefully, holding it in his hand, staring at it in awe. Holding it up in the air, as if announcing it to the world. "I did it…I got the Choice-OW!"

Before he knew it, Dawn pulled him by the ear, as if trying to shut him up, instead got a bunch of complaints and groaning. She smiled to Mack and the waiter, "We have a boat to catch. Thank you so much!"

She then dragged Brendan down the sidewalk, with him flailing and yelling to be let go.

The waiter chuckled slightly at the sight. "Oh my, children these days."

Mack couldn't help but laugh as well, watching the two disappear. "Yes, indeed." He looked up to the night sky, enjoying its beauty. "That kid can really battle. I wonder how he will fare against this league."

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "He is the champion of Hoenn, sir, I expect him to go far."

His boss slowly nodded his head, before heading up into the restaurant to clean up.

The waiter took one long huge breath of air, before whispering to himself. "Just like that boy before."

**So now we are introduced to two more pokemon on Brendan's team and the first gym leader, Mack. And to those of you who don't know the people around Mack, he is the father of the Cilan, Chili, and Cress. And yes, yes, I made up the Choice badge. And all you pokemon nerds can rant on me on how Psychic doesn't affect dark. My bad... Well, thought? Insults? Questions? Plz review!**


	6. An Awkward Night and A New Evil

**Spring Break is here, so I was able to write this pretty long chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

*Brendan's POV*

As we walked toward the boat that was already taking in passengers, I rubbed my ear, w-hich was red in pain, and growled at her. "You didn't have to pull so hard."

She gave a "hmph" and rolled her eyes. "I had to make a point. There has to be a civilized person between the two of us."

I nodded sarcastically, "Yup, you're totally the civilized-OW!"

Again, she was pulling my earlobe, this time with a dark look in her eyes, as she creepily asked, "Am I?"

Wanting to get out of her grasp, I immediately complied, "YES! YES!"

"Good"

Letting go, she proceeded to advance toward the ladder to the boat.

We opened our room in complete shock. To both of our horror, there was only one bed. But besides that the room was quite luxurious. The floor had gleaming hardwood, and the light blue wallpaper with paintings really made the room look pleasant. I sat on the bed, and ate the chocolates that the people had left for us.

Dawn completely flipped. "I TOLD THEM TWO BEDS! HOW ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP NOW?!"

I sighed, and reluctantly said, "I'll sleep on the floor." I could sleep on carpet, but hardwood…was going to be a challenge to say the least. She looked at me with concern, her eyes full of worry. "Are you sure?"

I gave a weak laugh and scratched the back of my head. "Y-yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it!"

She gave a tentative nod, before picking up the duffel bag that she carried with her and walking toward the bathroom. "I'll get ready for bed."

I nodded and laid down on the bed, waiting for her to finish. Then, I shot up, realizing that someone was missing.

Sceptile.

I ran out the door, and to my right, was Sceptile being pulled away by two sailors. They were having a hard time, as Sceptile was really strong.

"Wait, that's my pokemon!"

It took a while to explain my bad habit of leaving him outside. They thought that he was trying to break in. Finally, the sailors left, and Sceptile and I walked back in, with him quite upset. I sheepishly apologized, "So sorry, buddy, I forgot…"

Suddenly, Sceptile gave me a wink, confusing me. "I don't get it…" He then pointed to Dawn, who had just walked out of the bathroom, in pajamas. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and was staring at us, confused.

"I heard something going on outside. Is everything ok?"

I completely ignored her question, and went on to yell at Sceptile. "NO, NO, NO! I DID NOT FORGET YOU BECAUSE OF HER!" Sceptile couldn't say anything, too busy laughing, making me yell at him even more.

Finally, I was too tired to yell anymore, and sat against the wall as Dawn crawled into bed. She glanced at me in the corner of her eyes, as if wanting to tell me something, but then decided against it. Lying down, she said, "We will dock in three hours, but the bells will wake us up at 8 tomorrow. We should get some sleep. Good night."

I laid down on the floor, pulling on one of the spare blankets and seeing Sceptile had dozed off already, said "Good night" before sleeping.

Or trying to.

I tried really hard to sleep. But sleeping on the hardwood floor was probably the hardest thing to do. Tossing and turning, I had to stifle a few grunts so those two couldn't hear me. It wasn't until about 10 when I heard a voice.

"Want to come up?"

I propped myself up with my elbow to see Dawn staring from over the bed. I waved my hands, and stuttered, "N-no, it's fine. I'll probably disturb you."

She shook her head and got up, patting the other pillow. I said a few prayers to Rayquaza, then climbed up, blushing like crazy. Luckily, she had completely turned the other way, so we couldn't see each other's faces.

"So you're a champion, huh?"

I cocked an eyebrow at the back of her head, and asked, "Thought you wanted some shuteye?"

"I couldn't sleep either."

I chuckled slightly, and then stared off into space, answering her question. "Well, honestly, it's not all that great. Fame and that stuff, only to a certain extent is fun. Then, it just gets old fast. And being the best sucks too. No one can challenge you. You're not pushed to your limits."

"So that's why you were so pumped up for the gym leader fight, huh?"

"Yeah…what about you?"

Hearing silence for moments, I assumed she had fallen asleep. But her voice came up again. "I was…almost…" She didn't finish the sentence, and instead, her words were replaced by deep breathing, signaling that she had dozed off. I continued to stare up in the ceiling, until sleep took over me as well.

_*Dream, Brendan's POV*_

_The winds of Sky Pillar battered against my body. Tightening my hat, I trudged on, packing away my Mach bike. The roof of the tower was full of cracks, and it was quite a wonder how the place wouldn't crumble away from all the massive winds. I stepped over rocks and cracks, coming up to an old friend. He, rather it, was curled up in the center of the roof, in a coil. The loud wind covered up sound of my footsteps, but when I got close enough, I dropped my bag, barely able to get its attention. Slowly, the body uncoiled, and the creature shot up in the air like a rocket. _

_Suddenly, the clouds started to darken, and lightning stuck from all over. Rayquaza had disappeared into the blackness, but not for long._

_A small of the section of the cloud scattered and the pokemon appeared again, but instead of its usual green color, it was black. His eyes were blank, not the Rayquaza that I had befriended to help save the world. Suddenly, my surroundings disappeared and I was in pit black. I looked around for something, but to no avail._

_Then, out of nowhere, yellow stripes and circles glowed out of the darkness, and I immediately made out Rayquaza's figure. The last thing I saw were its jaws about to consume me…_

_*Dream End_*

My body shot it itself out of the dream, and I sat up in the bed, wiping the sweat. Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was too early to get up.

Fingers clawed into my hair, I stared into the space, images of the dream still flashing. It was just a dream, right? There's no way that-

I shook my head. No way that something like that can happen. Then I felt something move with my feet.

That's when I felt her feet on my mine. Panicking, I lifted the blanket, seeing her legs intertwined with mine. My body temperature shot up 50 degrees and I had to take 5 minutes of breathing to cool down. I looked at her. Her face was facing me, so she must have rolled over sometime in the night. My hand slowly went over to her face, inches from caressing her cheek, but before I got too close, I snapped out of it and brought my hand back, mentally slapping myself in the head for doing such a thing.

Dawn started to stir, and my anxiety level instantaneously shot back up again. As her eyes blinked open, I was completely paralyzed, no idea what I should do. She probably had a better sense of feel that I did, because the minute she saw me facing her, she flipped up the blanket and shrieked out loud, undoubtedly startling Sceptile, and possibly waking up at least half of the boat.

I covered my ears just in time, but that didn't stop half of the sound blasting into my eardrums. When it was over, Dawn shifted to the other end of the bed, muttering, "Good morning".

I gave a feeble smile and greeted her. Sceptile stifled a snort, but stopped when I glared at him.

Since we were all awake, we decided to clean up even though the sun was barely showing out of the horizon. I took a quick shower, and the three of us exited the boat, without anyone catching us. Dawn looked at the map, studying it carefully. "Ok, so we are in Portbase Town. I heard that every morning there is a market that starts at 9. It's popular around the region. That'll be a good place to stock up on supplies. This town is only for the shipment of goods. We probably won't find anything important, but in the next city, there's a specific engraving in an underground tunnel that we must visit. I think that we can get some clues there."

I nodded, pretty impressed with her organizational skills. Maybe she wouldn't turn out to be such a detriment to the journey after all.

We stopped at an 24/7 diner, and quickly ate, ready for day. As I gobbled down everything from pancakes to bacon, while Dawn quietly sat across from me, stirring her spoon in her hot chocolate, her half eaten waffles to the side. Sceptile sat inside the seat, popping a sausage into his mouth.

Dawn stared at Sceptile incredulously, asking, "Are you sure that he can eat that?"

Brendan looked up and shallowed his food, "Yeah, he likes human food. What you do feed your pokemon?"

She opened her duffel bag, pulling out a tan-colored oval object. "I feed them poffins. They make them in Sinnoh."

Brendan nodded, then went back to chowing down. After finishing his fifth plate, he pointed to the plate, asking if Dawn was going to finish it. Dawn nodded her head, and went on to finish her waffles.

The bill came, and Brendan gave the money to the waiter. After the waiter left to register the money, Brendan turned and caught Dawn's eye, and said, "Look, about what happened in the boat-"

She interrupted, "No, it's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's just that...my feet were…cold…" She averted her eyes from mine, creating an awkward atmosphere between us. I searched my brain for something to say, wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation and trying not to look at Sceptile's face.

Thankfully, the waiter came back to return the change, and we left for the market.

It was your usual flee market, with many stands put up, placing colorful displays of food, clothing, and supplies. I'm not a shopper, so I just told Dawn to go ahead, preferring to stay behind and wait. She let me, but gave a warning.

"-and you better not get in any trouble. We need to get out on this town as quick as possible. NO dawdling!"

I rolled my eyes and gave a "sure", just to get her off my back. It wasn't that I wanted to get in trouble, just that it was a pain to have her constantly pestering me. Let my mom do that.

I sat against one of the two stone pillars that marked the entrance of the market with Sceptile, watching the people simply walk by and observing the surroundings. Everything went ok, until I heard I heard some chatter behind me.

"Hey…Is that a Sceptile?...Don't see those often".

"Looks powerful…wonder what we could do with its power?..."

I immediately looked at Sceptile, who heard their words as well, and nodded my head, signaling for him to stay closer. He edged closer, and without anyone looking, grabbing his arm. My senses sharpened, looking for suspicious characters.

I found them easily. They wore white collared turtlenecks with black vests on. The colors were quite simple. Their pants were stripped diagonally with black and white. Half of their faces were painted black, which matched their black spiky hair. They looked pretty silly, but then again, I've met pretty silly bad guys already in Team Magma and Aqua.

As the crowd continued to walk past them, they probably noticed that I got closer to my pokemon, and approached casually. The two men split apart, and one walked forward ahead of the other, so they could assault from two sides.

The one who fell behind moved toward me and tapped me on the shoulder. Playing his game, I glanced at him blankly. By now, the crowd had lessened. He gave me a sly smile and whispered, "You know, that's one fine Sceptile you got there. It would be a shame if-"

"Back off!" Before he could say anything else, I pushed Sceptile's arm into the air, and he jumped, landing on the top of the pillar just before the other man appeared in his place. I spun around, facing the two idiots and Sceptile landed next to me.

"There's no way on earth that I would let guys like you have Sceptile! Thieves like you make me sick! Crawl back to the pathetic hole you came from!"

That got them. One raised a fist in displeasure. The other who talked to me smirked. "Wow, strong words. You obviously don't know about the mission of Team Chaos. It's ok. Just hand over your Sceptile and all of this will be over."

I stiffened when hearing the words "Team Chaos". Was there another evil group that wanted to commit malicious deeds?

A gust of leaves blew between them, startling them for a second. Sceptile stopped the attack before it got too much, as it was only a warning.

The guy smirked again. "So you're a stubborn one. No worries. We've dealt with more difficult opponents. I guess we have to do this the hard way." Both of them pulled out a poke ball and threw them. 

"Go, Exploud"

"Go, Ursaring!"

A bipedal purple and yellow pokemon with an enormous mouth containing four peg like teeth popped out, and next to it appeared a bear-like pokemon with a yellow circle in the middle.

Sceptile stepped in front of me, sneering as if he wanted do this battle. I tossed out a pokeball, shouting out, "Go, Tyranitar!"

*Third Person's POV*

"Ok, let's begin! Exploud, Hyper Voice!"

The pokemon sent out massive soundwaves from its mouth, causing Sceptile and Tyranitar to cover their ears.

"Ursaring! Hammer Arm!"

The bear pokemon jumped in front of the stunned pokemon and slammed his mighty arm onto Sceptile. Suddenly, a metal clank was heard, and Ursaring found that his arm had landed on the two arms on Tyranitar, shielding his partner. Using his immense force, the rock pokemon shoved Ursaring back. Tyranitar growled at his partner, signaling the opening. Sceptile nodded in thanks, jumped on Tyranitar, using his partner as a Launchpad.

"Brick Break!

Sceptile smashed his two arms into Ursaring, pounding the pokemon into the ground, causing it to immediately faint.

Seeing one of their two pokemon drop, their morale suddenly dropped. Panicking, one called out, "Exploud, Hyper Voice!", once again, his pokemon sent out major soundwaves from its mouth.

But Brendan was ready. "Sceptile, Screech!" His pokemon gave a loud screech, matching the soundwaves that were being sent at him. "Tyranitar, Dig! Sceptile, Leaf Blade!"

The green armored pokemon dug a hole into the ground. The opponent immediately started looking around , bracing for an attack, but was distracted by Sceptile, who slashed at him with his blade. The normal type was forced to hold onto Sceptile's arm, and the two went into a deadlock, matching in strength. But not for long.

Tyranitar popped out from the left side, striking Exploud from the side.

"Sceptile, Low Sweep!" The reptilian pokemon gave the opponent a low kick, tripping the already reeling Exploud.

"Tyranitar, finish it off! Stone Edge!" Tyranitar brought his claw into an uppercut, sending Exploud into the air. When it came down, the pokemon laid dazed.

Returning his pokemon, the guy was no longer smirking. He motioned for his companion to follow him out. Before leaving, he pointed his finger at Brendan. "Nice battle, kid, you've had your fun. We'll be back. Our time will soon come. And another kid like you won't get in our way."

As they walked away, Brendan pondered what he just said. "Another kid?", he muttered to himself, before a hand seized his ear.

**I don't have much to say. Thank you for reading! And please Review!**


	7. Snowy Encounter

**Alright! Another chapter completed! Enjoy!**

*Brendan's POV*

She stood in front of my ear, chewing me out on how I disobeyed her. "What on earth did you think you were doing?! Do you realize what you've done?!"

I tried to pull out of her grasp, but her arms were probably stronger than any pokemon.

"-so now I have to babysit you everywhere we go now?! Arceus, what is wrong with you?!"

Letting go of my ear, she capitalized the punishment with a shove into the bushes.

Dusting myself off and rubbing my swollen ear, I called back Tyranitar, and looked in the direction in which the two men had gone. Dawn sensed my concern, and asked, "Who were those guys?"

Brendan explained everything, and Dawn's eyes lit up in worry hearing the words "Team Chaos".

"Team Chaos…Could they be like Team Galactic?"

Brendan stared at her with interest, "Team Galactic?" She nodded in nervousness, then went on to explain, "Team Galactic are full of insane people who think that this world is full of spiritual "flaws" and tried to destroy it." Brendan chuckled, "Wow, brutal."

"Have you dealt with anything like that?"

He scratched his chin, then replied, "Sorta. There's these two groups called Team Magma and Team Aqua. They wanted to take over the earth by somehow getting rid of all the water, or all the land."

She giggled, amused at the thought. "Obviously, they forgot to take their science class." Brendan laughed, "Yeah, that's true. But they actually almost succeeded."

Her eye widened and she eagerly asked, "How?" as they started to walk toward the pokemon center. Brendan shrugged and calmly said, "Well, there were these two pokemon Groudon and Kyogre, and Team Magma wanted to control Groudon in hopes of creating all land, while Team Aqua wanted Kyogre for all sea. However, they couldn't control the beasts, and the two started to clash."

She stared at him in disbelief. "So what caused them not wreck the world?"

He continued, "I had to clean up their messes. There's a pokemon that lives in a tower not too far away from the battle, and I had to fly over there and awake the pokemon to stop the fighting. The pokemon didn't really trust me at first. It had a big ego, but after a lot of convincing, it decided to help."

"Everything turned out alright?"

"…better than that…"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_I arrived just in time. Coming up from the surface of the depths, I saw Groudon and Kyogre still fighting. The Ground type unleashed a Solarbeam, but Kyogre dived just in time to evade the attack. Just then, a massive roar was heard from the clouds above, and a Hyper Beam shot out of the sky between the two legendaries. _

_Rayquaza darted out of the sky, and stopped between the two, roaring, as if giving commands to Groudon and Kyogre. They seemed to stare up the dragon, as if in awe. All the people were. Kyogre obeyed immediately, diving back into the depths of the sea, while Groudon, trudged back into the ground. _

_When the two had left, I surfed to the land, where Archie, Maxie, Wallace, and Steven stood. _

_The villians stared at the water, mesmerized at what they saw. Maxie spoke first, "__So the super-ancient Pokémon weren't only Groudon and Kyogre... After all our frantic scheming and fruitless efforts, that one Pokémon's simple action puts everything right again as if nothing had happened... Fu... Fuhahaha..."_

_His rival spoke after, ""Kyogre and Groudon both flew off to who knows where. The weather in Hoenn has returned to its normal state... Haha... Hahaha... Maybe what we were trying to do was something small, even meaningless, to Pokémon..."_

_Wallace stepped up, admonishing them. "As you can see, your actions not only caused chaos not just to humans, but to the whole world as well. Next time, you should consider putting others first?"_

_I muttered to myself, "Or just go to science class…cough…"_

_They looked at the champion, then nodded. _

_Wallace turned to me, pleased. "Amazing. Without you, this would have been impossible. You've just saved the world, Brendan."_

_I shook my head, correcting him, "I didn't just save the world", as Rayquaza, wanting to say goodbye, flew down to us. I walked over to him and patted him on the head, a grin spread across my face. _

"_I made a new friend as well."_

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

"So you became friends with a legendary pokemon and saved the world?" Dawn eyes bored into him as they approached the pokemon center.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him since. After becoming the champion, I came back to the tower to say hi, but he wasn't there."

"But isn't that his resting place?"

Brendan shrugged. "I heard that Rayquaza flies around in the ozone layer, so maybe he wanted to go somewhere else for a change."

"Here are your pokemon. We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy waved them goodbye, as Chansey happily bounced behind her. The two trainers waved back and left. Brendan looked behind him with curiosity. "How is it that everywhere we go all the Nurse Joy look exactly the same?"

Dawn giggled, obviously aware of what he said, "No idea." Pulling out her map once again, she pointed to a spot. "Ok, so we are currently at Route 703, which is basically a mountainous pathway into Vallen Town." She sighed quietly as they soon saw a range of mountains ahead of them. "It's going to get pretty cold up there". Brendan frantically searched his bag. "SHOOT, I didn't bring anything!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "How can you forget? I mean, you did pack, right?" Brendan laughed sheepishly, stammered, "Y-yeah, but the Hoenn region doesn't exactly have any mountains that are this cold". He rubbed his shoulders for warmth, then steeled himself. "Let's go."

This amused Dawn, and she chortled, "Ok, hotshot, carry on".

Trudging onto the path that seemed to get colder and colder with every step closer, soon, the snowy tops of the lofty mountains became quite visible.

* * *

*Brendan's POV*

The path along the mountainside was much more treacherous that I thought. Each path spiraled around different mountains. Possible avalanches, rockslides, and blizzards were constantly on my mind. And don't even mention the fact that looking down scared the living daylights out of me. If I had a choice, I would have called out Salamence to fly us there, but she hated icy places. Honestly, I don't even know how Sceptile was taking it. He was just following us, not making a noise. We had already circled two mountains, and were currently halfway through the third when I saw the city up ahead, probably to mountains away. My lips were literally frozen solid, but my teeth with chattering nonstop like a machine. Tapping her shoulder, I pointed the direction of the town. The sun was setting fast, and we were both tired from walking so much already.

Her response was muffled, since she had her scarf up in her face. "Ok. I think that we can get up tomorrow morning and make it." She gestured to a cave ahead. "There's a cave. Hopefully, it's big enough for us."

Calling upon Sceptile, he took both of us up slowly into the cave. It was easy, as the snow consistently biting his skin, but soon enough, we got there.

Dawn grinded her hands together to make warmth, then tugged her scarf down. "Phew. Harder than I expected."

I unfroze my mouth and wiped off the cold water. "Harder than you expected? You were taking the snow like a tank". She smiled in happiness, as if reminiscing a time in her life. "Let's just say I've done this kind of thing before."

Out of the blue, an enormous grunt was heard inside the darkness of the cave. We both turned our heads, anxious to see what was in the shadows. Two glaring eyes popped out with two massive tusks. Dawn squealed for a moment, and I shifted unconsciously over to her. Soon enough, the creature revealed itself, a four-legged furry mammoth with a short snout. Around it were four smaller creatures, each furry with their eyes seemingly closed, and legs not visible. I knew the smaller pokemon, but the big one was a mystery to me.

"Swinub…and they're surrounding the Mamoswine…so it's their parent. Maybe it thought we were intruders."

I narrowed my eyes, ready to defend myself, and reached for a poke ball. Dawn, on the other hand, held my wrist. "Let me handle this. I got a Mamoswine, and maybe I can calm her down." She slowly drew near the parent pokemon, talking in a soothing voice. "L-look, Mamoswine, w-we don't want any trouble and-".

The pokemon probably took her words in the wrong way, and gave a loud grunt, startling Dawn, then attacked with Blizzard, senting a frozen storm at us. The storm took Dawn first, and she turned into a massive ice block, her body paused in action. Before I could do anything, Sceptile jumped in front of me, and the ice consumed him too. The attack resided, and I immediately stepped aside, furious.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that! We just wanted a place to stay! Go, Aggron!" A bipedal armored gray and black pokemon stomped onto the field, giving a roar that frightened the small Swinub. The wild Mamoswine sent another Blizzard toward us, but Aggron responded with a Flamethrower, which consumed and hit the pokemon. The mammoth pokemon staggered back and cringed, but stood strong. It charged this time, using time.

"Aggron, Iron Defense!"

Aggron, using his superior defense, hardened itself. His armor flashed, and he pushed back, sending Mamoswine backward into a wall.

"Go! Iron Head!" Aggron rocketed to the pokemon, impaling his armored and spiked head at Mamoswine, brutally injuring the ice type pokemon.

Seeing their parent getting hurt, the Swinub started to weep, much to my annoyance. I walked over to the injured Mamoswine and tended its wounds. As I sprayed a potion onto the pokemon, I looked over at Aggron, telling it to thaw out Dawn and Sceptile.

Sceptile woke up easily thanks a Full Heal, given that he was a pokemon, but Dawn was taking a while to come to.

Her limp body, still moist with the cold water, lay horizontally on my lap. Her breathing was evident, and her body shook every so often, showing signs of life. The pokemon had went back into the darkness of the cave, and I made a fire with matches, providing some much need warmth. I gazed out the opening of the cave, observing our next destination. There was a tall building, residing on top of the mountain, with much smaller structures under.

I felt movement in my lap, then looked down as her eyes started to open. We stared at each other, her eyes filled with surprise, mine full with amusement. Winking, I teased her, "Morning, sunshine". She snapped out of her trance, and started to girl-slap me, whining, "Oh my god, what is wrong with you?! Why am I on your lap?!"

She glanced around, noticing the absence of the pokemon. "They went away?"

"Yeah, Aggron had to do some enforcing."

Her head turned to a massive dent into the wall, where Mamoswine had landed. She sweatdropped, "Y-yeah, I can see." Pushing herself up, she sat up next to Sceptile, who was resting next to the fire and placed its head on her lap, stroking its head.

"You're quite the pokemon comforter, aren't you?"

Dawn shrugged, shivering slightly from the cold. "Yeah, but it was my mistake that I had to confront the Mamoswine. I shouldn't have taken that first step. That really scared them".

I shook my head, "It's not your fault. Without you, I don't know where the heck I would be right now. And…" I scratched my head hesistantly, not wanting this to sound awkward, "…it's nice to have a real human with me once a while."

I couldn't see her face, as she turned her face away. I sighed, mentally congratulating my mouth on making this situation even more awkward that I had wanted. I laid down, exhausted from the day's events, resting with Sceptile. It wasn't long before sleep took over all of us, and we rested for the night, ready for another day.

**Hi guys, thanks for reading up until now! Really happy that you guys are staying with me! So here's some updating on what I've got stored in my mind in the future. There will be a third person who will join Brendan and Dawn, but I haven't decided. For those who want to make suggestions, sorry, I will not be taking any. This person will not be a made-up character and will not interfere with Brendan and Dawn's relationship. So that's all I have for now. Please tell me your thoughts on this and the story in the reviews!**


End file.
